femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galina Korzhakov (What's New, Scooby Doo?)
Galina Korzhakov (Grey DeLisle) is the main villainess from "Diamonds Are a Ghoul's Best Friend," episode 3.07 of What's New, Scooby Doo? ''(airdate March 3, 2005). She is a Russian figure skater who was looking to steal priceless diamonds that were shown covering the Emperor's Cup, the top prize in the Moscow International Hockey Tournament. Galina stole the trophy under the disguise of the Frozen Fiend, committing the theft during a game between Russia and Sweden. Galina's disguise was based on a disgraced Russian hockey player who, years ago, missed an easy goal that would have won the championship for his country, and was later banished to Siberia, where he froze to death. The Mystery Inc. gang first encountered the Fiend during a game between the U.S. and Finland, and she went after Shaggy and Scooby at a frozen pond, where the pair was saved by NHL player Brett Hull. Galina had successfully taken the diamonds, as the Cup was found without the diamonds intact. Due to the heavy security, the greedy villainess had to hide the diamonds in the ice, so she could leave with them later and without suspicion. To cover her tracks, the evil Galina attempted to frame Hull by planting his jersey close to the Cup, and she also had a dress made with fake diamonds; planning to switch them with the real ones. Galina was revealed after an orchestrated trap left her, Shaggy, and Scooby frozen in ice, with Velma shattering the disguise to reveal Galina on stilts. After her scheme was revealed by Velma, Galina walked away in police custody, commenting that Velma was too smart for her. However, as Velma correctly suspected, Galina had already made the switch, and she was wearing the real diamonds. Now caught, Galina attempted to escape, but the gang found the villainess hiding in a matryoshka doll. Fred handed the doll (with Galina inside) to police, marking Galina's arrest. Trivia * Galina's villainous alter-ego, the Frozen Fiend, was voiced by Ron Perlman. * Ironically, Grey DeLisle also voiced Daphne Blake, and has since 2001. She voiced two previous villainesses on the series; the evil Mademoiselle Chantal in Season Two and the villainous Verona Dempsey in Season Three's opener. DeLisle also appeared on ''Be Cool, Scooby Doo! as the voice of Nate's villainous mother, evil assistant Carli, the villainous Mrs. Clune, scorned director Lori Logan, criminal masterminds Bubby and Lori Walsh, greedy villainesses Ms. Anja, Mrs. Baker, and Karen, and recurring villainess Rose. * Grey voiced another Scooby-Doo villainess when she lent her voice to the evil Holly Graham in the video game, Scooby Doo! Night of 1000 Frights, and also voiced the villainous Mrs. Malvo in 2019's Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the 13th Ghost. * Grey DeLisle is perhaps best known for voicing evil babysitter Vicky on The Fairly OddParents, and she has also voiced Azula on Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mitzy onMitzy (Johnny Bravo)Johnny Bravo, and Tammy Jane from Brickleberry. Gallery Frozen Fiend.jpg|Galina disguised as the Frozen Fiend Galina Reveal.gif|Galina's villainous reveal Galina Caught.gif|Galina caught and defeated Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Greedy Category:Master of Disguise Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Sports Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Humiliated Category:Femme Fatale